south_parkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sheila Broflovski
Sheila Broflovski é mãe biológica de Kyle Broflovski e mãe adotiva de Ike Broflovski. Ela é freqüentemente insultado por Eric Cartman, que a chama de vadia como ela geralmente estraga a diversão equivocada. Na verdade, ele até criou uma música sobre ela, intitulado "Mãe de Kyle é Uma Vadia". Fundo Protestos Após a audição de qualquer coisa que ela acha ofensivo, Sheila exclama seu slogan, e muitas vezes começa alguma coisa sobre isso. Cartman observou certa vez que isso acontece geralmente uma vez por mês, exigindo saber por que, ao mesmo tempo exato do mês, ela sempre fica irritado com alguma coisa, e ele sempre acaba ficando parafusado por ele. Sheila protestou contra muitas coisas, incluindo: Terrance e Philip Seus protestos mais conhecidos são provavelmente os mais ligados ao''Terrance e Philip'' show. Em "Morte" Ela fez lobby com os outros pais para ter "Terrace e Phillip" retirado da rede (muito parecido com a polêmica e os protestos contra o programa de TV "Beavis ehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beavis_and_ButtheadButthead", que Terrance e Phillip são baseados em).Apesar de ter conseguido, ela fez com que muitas vidas sejam perdidas quando ela tinha manifestantes participar em ataques suicidas no estúdio e um programa de TV pior foi colocado no ar como um substituto.Ela foi chamada de "Carol" neste episódio junto com Sharon Marsh. Em South Park: Maior Melhor e Sem Cortes Sheila foi um dos principais antagonistas. Ela se sentiu ofendido pela influência das palhaçadas de Terrance e Phillip palhaçadas 's de seus filmes Asses of Fire teve sobre os filhos, por isso ela criou o "MAC" ou "Mães contra o Canadá", já que (Terrance e Phillip são canadense). Quando Cartman cantou uma canção para insultá-la em sinal de protesto, ela tinha um protótipo V-Chip instalado nele para dar off choques elétricos, sempre que ele jurou.Embora Sheila tinha boas intenções em protesto contra a obcenity por causa das crianças, que, em seguida, levar a uma guerra entre Estados Unidos e Canada. Em "Sr. Hankey, O Cocô De Natal" Ela ficou indignado ao natividade escola - particularmente como Kyle estava jogando Joseph. Ela forçou o jogo adotar um tema não-ofensiva que todo mundo odiava, em última instância, provocar um tumulto no qual ela bater Priest Maxi como ele foi contido por Gerald. Em " Conjoined Fetus Lady " Ela estava irritado com os meninos que fazem o divertimento da enfermeira Gollum, porque ela tinha a doença fictícia "myslexia gêmeo siameses" (gêmeo parasita), para que ela lhes ensinou sobre a doença, mas os meninos começaram a tentar dividir a cabeça aberta com picadores de gelo para obter supostos fetos fora (exceto Kyle e Kenny, que provavelmente sabia melhor). Em "O Mistério Do Urinol" Um raro exemplo em que seu protesto seria realmente ajudar Kyle. Ela tentou protestar contra Cartman por liderar toda a escola em acreditar que seu filho era responsável por 11/9. No entanto, este tema foi posto de lado em favor de quem defecou no mictório na escola, que passou a ser Stan. Protestos menores *Sheila foi em protestos contra a Guerra do Iraque, em "Eu Sou Um Pouco Do País" e vários outros. Aparência". Sheila usa um terno azul meia-noite vestido com uma camisa branca e uma saia violeta-vermelho por baixo. Ela também usa nylons bege, batom vermelho e brincos de ouro. Seu cabelo é longo e vermelho, muito parecido com seu filho Kyle, e colocar-se em uma colméia. Ela está acima do peso e mais curto do que a altura média. Ela fala com um sotaque bastante amplo Brooklyn / Jersey, embora ela menciona no filme que ela se mudou para South Park a partir de uma cidade maior. Em "Coisas De Nova Jersey", Sheila revela que sua família morava em Newark, New Jersey, que Gerald engravidou com Kyle lá, e que eles se mudaram para South Park dois meses depois. Em "Margaritaville", ela usava um lençol marrom na forma de uma toga. Para ocasiões especiais, a roupa dela está nas cores preto e cinza escuro (como Gerald). Quando ela viveu em Jersey, Sheila usou um amarelo t-shirt de manga menos que tinha "S-Woww Titty Bang", sobre ela, uma jaqueta jeans com as mangas cortadas, calças cinza e sapatos de salto alto pretos. pppppppphbp.png|Sheila em 'Margaritaville' pjhbljçkl.jpg|Sheila em South Park Studios Personalidade Sheila é muito protetor sobre sua família e tem levado grandes campanhas contra as crenças e outros exemplos que ela acredita que são inseguros, muitas vezes indo longe demais em seus esforços e steamrolling seu filho no processo. Ela foi a causa da Guerra do América-Canadá e era o líder por trás de "Mães contra o Canadá" (MAC). Ela também parece ser um pouco intrometida, cutucando as coisas que são negócios de outras pessoas. Por exemplo, quando ela descobriu que Gerald Broflovski e Stuart McCormick costumava ser amigos na escola, ela arranjou um encontro de pesca entre os dois (que teve maus resultados.) Em retrospecto, ou a relação entre Gerald e Stuart ou o fato de que o Broflovskis são de Nova Jersey pode ser não-canônico, a menos que Stuart McCormick vivia em Nova Jersey com Gerald prévia, ou Gerald e Stuart foi para a escola juntos em South Park ou algum outro local, antes de Gerald se mudou para Nova Jersey e impregnado com Sheila Kyle . Ela também é bastante rápido a raiva quando ela é desafiada, ou mais corretamente quando alguém tenta lhe dizer que ela está errada. Um exemplo é que ela atirou Terrance e Phillip quando Kyle disse que ela estava errada em começar uma guerra com o Canadá, quando tudo o que ele fez foi ir ver um filme de R nominal, em episódios normais quando Kyle tenta falar para trás Sheila levanta a voz e lhe dá em apuros, não importa o quão certo ele pode estar a fazê-lo. No dia 8 de rascunho do roteiro para o filme, fica claro que o poder do líder MAC foi para a cabeça e fez uma loucura ao ponto em que, depois de descobrir Ike, Cartman, Kyle e estavam no show da USO, General Plymkin acha que eles são "simpatizantes canadenses" e queria que eles executados ao lado com Terrance e Phillip e, aparentemente, ela ea mãe de Cartman estava tudo bem com ele, enquanto as mães de Stan e Kenny ficaram chocados com este ato. Após o início da guerra ela foi em um discurso insano sobre como perfeito seu plano é eliminar "as coisas não bonitas" e entre outras coisas admitiu que Kyle não nasceu em um hospital. Isso e ela confundiu Satanás por Alan Dershowitz. Este aspecto da Sheila foi retirada do filme principal, uma vez que parecia ser muito pouco característico dela e fazê-la mais simpática como ela viu o que a liderança guerra. No entanto, a sua personalidade e os protestos super-protetor e irritante parecem ter diminuído muito nas últimas temporadas. Família Seu primeiro nome, e cabelo vermelho, sugerem que ela é de ascendência irlandesa ou escocesa. No entanto, o cabelo vermelho também é comum na herança judaica. Isso coincide com o fato de que ela, e não o pai de Kyle, é o judeu mais estereotipada na família. Também é possível que seu nome de solteira é Schwartz, desde Kyle Schwartz é seu sobrinho. Semelhanças e Diferenças com a família de Matt Stone Sheila é nomeado após a própria mãe de Matt Stone e sobrenome da família de Kyle é derivado do nome da mãe de pedra original de solteira, Broslovski (que foi mudado para "Belasco", quando seus antepassados emigrou para os Estados Unidos). Isto pode explicar por que o nome da família foi escrito de várias formas desde o início da série (por exemplo, Brosloski, Brovlofski, etc.) Apesar de toda a família Broflovski pratica o judaísmo no show, na vida real, a mãe de Matt Stone é o único judeu na família (e ele mencionou que ele e sua irmã, Rachel, foram trazidos agnóstico.) Sua irmã é a única membro da sua família que não está representado no show. Isto poderia ser porque Stan (e na vida real, Trey Parker) tem uma irmã e com Matt e Trey considerando-se muito semelhante de qualquer maneira, tanto para Kyle e Stan ter uma irmã faria muito similar. Pedra afirma ter aprendido frases e nomes de animais como "bubbe" de seus avós maternos, que, como sua filha, eram judeus. Gerald Broflovski Ele é o marido da Sheila e da cidade de advogado mais proeminente de South Park. O casal se conheceu enquanto estava na faculdade, e, aparentemente, foi a decisão de Sheila para eles para voltar para a cidade natal de South Park de Gerald para aumentar a sua família. A par deles parecem ter um casamento forte, e para além de um período de Gerald ter disfunção erétil, nunca pareceu ter quaisquer problemas conjugais óbvias. No entanto, em "Chef Aid", ela traiu Gerald com o Chef e Gerald estranhamente aceita este caso de adultério. Gerald parece aceitar o ativismo caráter duro de sua esposa, e muitas vezes apoia-la, como os eventos de South Park: Maior, Melhor e Sem Cortes. O casal tem um filho nato, Kyle, e quer devido à incapacidade de ter outro ou simplesmente uma decisão pessoal, adotada Ike. Kyle Broflovski Ele é seu único filho biológico e também um dos personagens principais. Shelia tem amor inquestionável para Kyle, que ama igualmente tanto e muitas vezes defende-la muito, especialmente de seu amigo / inimigo Eric Cartman. No entanto, mesmo Kyle descobre que sua personalidade difícil de suportar, por vezes, como as coisas que ela faz para ele muitas vezes pode causar-lhe dor e estigmas sociais, como protestando Terrance e Phillip. Como a série progrediu no entanto, o ativismo de Sheila tem diminuído, tornando o relacionamento de Kyle com sua mãe mais fácil de lidar. Ike Broflovski Ele é filho adotivo de Sheila do Canadá. Sua claro que Shelia ama tanto quanto seu filho biológico Kyle, e ela muitas vezes até parece esquecer que ele é adotado. A razão para adotar Ike nunca é clara, mas é possível que Sheila era incapaz de suportar mais um filho depois de Kyle, possivelmente o motivo que Kyle fica doente com tanta frequência. Shelia parece tornar-se chateado com Ike, quando ele quebra uma janela após Kyle toca "Kick the Baby" com ele. Kyle Schwartz Ele é sobrinho de Sheila. Ela recebeu-o de braços abertos durante sua visita a South Park, e até mesmo, para fazer ele se sentir um pouco mais confortável, prometeu dirigir a ele como "Kyle", e seu próprio filho como "Kyle 2". Cleo Broflovski Ela é falecida mãe de Sheila, que nunca foi visto vivo na tela. Ela, aparentemente, tinha o sobrenome "Broflovski", já que este era o nome em sua lápide.Enquanto isso é mais provável apenas um erro, parece dar a entender que ela e Gerald tinham o mesmo sobrenome antes de se casarem, o que poderia indicar que eles estavam relacionados e incesto cometido. É claro que também pode significar que Gerald escolheu ir pelo nome de Sheila após o casamento, em vez do contrário. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Villanos Categoria:Heroes